Will I love? Learn? Survive? Die? Or What? (V1)
by BunnyLeCrazy
Summary: PLEASE GO TO VERSION TWO OF THIS STORY. THANK YOU!


**Introductory; Information with Summary**

It was a gloomy and dark day in Townsville. Robberies, crime, destruction, murders, anything you can imagine is happening outside the girl's window. And they couldn't do anything about it. Alexandria, Janette, and Monica are the Utonium sisters. They used to be known as Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles of the PowerPuff Girls, but they have put their super hero act away, and started to live normal teenage lives. Ever since the succession of **HIM **taking over Townsville and the world with the help of his adoptive sons, Butch, Brick, and Boomer (from oldest to youngest). It seemed like a year since this happened. Since then, there were rules that everyone had to follow. Even the girls. The three girls have come to meet with the twin daughters of guardians of Hell's and Heaven's gates, Sora and Zara. The boys have befriended Satan's three grandsons, Monte, Lucifer, and Lysander, Lucifer being the heir of his father, the Devil.

* * *

~Day-walkers **CAN'T** roam around during nighttime and vice versa

~You must _**NOT**_ runaway from your designated area of living nor working

~If you are caught killing anyone, you will be put to _sleep_

~You can't talk back to the higher ups

~You are not permitted to leave their 'job' unless their debt is paid

~Ranks would only be given to those who earned and only can the Nobles give them out

~Power usage would lead to an automatic trip to jail

* * *

These laws or rules were put in place so that **HIM **can monitor anything easily. Of course with his sons doing partial work with **BIG **responsibilities.

Brick~ Air forces and patrol

Boomer~ Water/Naval forces and patrol

Butch~ Land forces and patrol.

They each had different traits.

* * *

Name: Brick

Role: Leader

Signature Color: Blood-Red

Signature Symbol: Skull

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 167 pds

Special Ability: Fire and lava user

Weapon(s): Katana (Main), Twin Blades (Secondary)

Likes: Red, strawberries, reading, food, tigers, etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks family, sluts, hookers, haters, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Bossy, mean, nice when he wants to be, Mr. Knowitall, second oldest of the three

* * *

Name: Boomer

Role: Defense and Healer

Signature Color: Royal Blue

Signature Symbol: Explosion Symbol

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 pds

Special Ability: Ice and water controller, and healer

Weapon(s): Staff (Main), Electric Bat (Secondary)

Likes: Blue, art, being neat, sushi, orca's, , etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks, stuck up people, sluts, hookers, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Nice, caring, the meanest when provoked, youngest of the three

* * *

Name: Butch

Role: Head Attacker

Signature Color: Forest Green

Signature Symbol: Six Pointed Star (nothing to do with religious beliefs, I wanted something similar to a star)

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 173 pds

Special Ability: Rock shifter

Weapon(s): Gaia Hammer/SledgeHammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

Likes: Green, technology, sports, music, boa constructors, etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks, sluts/hookers, weak people, judge mental thoughts, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Strong, little bit mean, caring, eldest of the three brothers

* * *

But there's more to them than those examples. But when it come to the girls, that's another story. They are almost the complete opposite, but with a couple similarities.

Name: Alexandria (aka Alexa)

Role: Leader

Signature Color: Cotton Candy Pink

Signature Symbol: Heart

Height: 5'7"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Fire and Ice breath

Weapon(s): Yoyo (Main), Snake Sword (Secondary)

Likes: Pink, sweets, reading, hearts, azara's zorro

Dislikes: Stuck up people, the Ruffs, braggers, etc.

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Bossy, Ms. Knowitall, Chatty Kathy, caring, productive, eldest of the sisters

* * *

Name: Mona (aka Mona)

Role: Defense and Healer

Signature Color: Baby Blue

Signature Symbol: Bubbles

Height: 5'5"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Shabon Freedom and a Healer

Weapon(s): Staff (Main), the Bow (Secondary)

Likes: Baby blue, fashion, art, dresses, dolphins, Mr. Octi, etc.

Dislikes: Haters, racists, the Ruffs, stuck up's, etc.

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Caring, loving, kind, gentle, meanest when provoked, youngest of the sisters

* * *

Name: Janette (aka Jane)

Role: Offense/Head Attacker

Signature Color: Lime Green

Signature Symbol: Star

Height: 5'6"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Nature user

Weapon(s): Hammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

Likes: Green, sports, music, being lazy, ravens, etc.

Dislikes: Everything that the others dislike

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Tough, mean, lazy, caring, emotional, second eldest of the sisters

* * *

_**I will update the character list if I feel need be.**_


End file.
